Vash And Her Beloved Sister
by Twlight Prince
Summary: Berbagai hal yang dilewati oleh Vash dengan adiknya tercinta, Lily, dengan berbagai hal aneh, ngejayus, dan lain-lain.


Vash His Beloved Sister

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning: Abalness, gajeness, typo(s) off course, human named used, OOC maybe, OOT, ect.

Genre: Humor and family

Summary: Berbagai hal yang dilewati oleh Vash dengan adiknya tercinta, Lily, dengan berbagai hal aneh, ngejayus, dan lain-lain.

*~~#[Twilight Prince]#~~*

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Author POV

Malam sudah tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Jika kau melirik jam dinding, atau jam weker, atau jam di hp, atau jam dimana pun itulah, waktu di Switzerland sudah menunjukkan waktu 00.00. Waktu yang tepat untuk membuka situs Hell Girl. Lho, kok nyimpang? Sudahlah, author emang gaje selalu. Mari kita intip kerumah personifikkannya, Vash Zwingli.

Rumah mewah itu sungguh rapi. Tunggu, sebenernya author juga gak bisa liat itu rumah rapi atau engga. Gelap banget bo. Lampu dimatiin. Lilinnya aja kaga dinyalain. Sungguh, rumah ini gelap banget. Ah, untung author bawa pematik. Akh...! Kenapa nih fict jadi cacat banget sih? Lanjut kecerita!

Mari kita intip kamar sang personifikan. Tunggu, apa ini dibawah keset di depan kamarnya. ASDF! Ada ranjau daratnya sodara-sodara. Untung author liat-liat dulu sebelum masuk (Fiuh!). Sudahlah, berarti kita tak bisa masuk kekamar Vash. Artinya kita tak bisa melanjutkan fict (bejat) ini karena depan kamar Vash ada ranjau. Ok, bye everybody!

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: Ya teman-teman, inilah akhir dari fict (bejat) ini. Maaf kalo (super) aneh.

Tunggu, apa itu yang didepan kamar Vash? Lily? Ngapain lo kesono? Entar elo mati goblok. Tidak, Lily, jangan mendekat lebih jauh dari itu! Masa depan lo masih panjang! Aggh! Tunggu, dia nunduk? Oh, dia mencopot ranjau itu dengan mudahnya. Oh, Mein Gott, pinter banget sih ni anak. Kaga kaya Authornya. Ok, teman-teman berarti fict ini gak jadi Fin karena ranjau telah di jinakkan!

* * *

KAGA JADI FIN!

* * *

End of Author POV

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Pintu kamar Vash diketuk pelan oleh Lily. Orang yang ada didalam tak berkutik. Disadari oleh Lily bahwa pintu itu tak dikunci. Lily memutar kenop pintu itu dan memasuki kamar kakaknya. Saat Lily menutup pintunya perlahan-hampir tak berbunyi-akhirnya Vash bangun dari tidurnya.

"Onii-sama." kata Lily lirih sambil mendekati ranjang kakaknya

"Ada apa Lily? Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Vash lembut

"A-anu, Onii-sama..." kata Lily lagi

"Kenapa?" jawab Vash

"Temani aku ke toilet." seketika muka Lily memerah layaknya tomat Antonio.

JDER!

Kirain ada apaan? Ternyata minta temenin ke WC. Lily...Lily...

"Ya ampun, kukira ada apa." Vash ber-face palm

"Temani aku ya. Please... Aku takut." Lily memohon.

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Vash bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamarnya bersama Lily tentunya.

* * *

Untuk sampai ke Toilet yang adanya di ujung koridor lantai 2 itu, tentunya harus menyusuri koridor panjang itu pula. Koridor itu pun gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya hanya dari 3 rangkaian lilin di tangan Vash. Tiba-tiba, Lily merapatkan tubuhnya apa Onii-samanya,

"Ada Lily?" tanya Vash sambl berhenti berjalan

"I-itu apa?" Lily menunjuk keujung koridor

Vash mengikuti arah telunjuk Lily yang menunjuk. "Mana?"

"Itu." Lily masih menunjuk dan makin merapat ketubuh kakaknya

"Mana?" Vash meninggikan suaranya

"Itu!" Lily ikut meninggikan suaranya

"Gak keliatan." Vash memicingkan matanya

"Gitu aja masa gak keliatan sih? Katanya sniper?" omel Lily dengan nada ketakutan

Tidak terima disindir adiknya, Vash makin memicingkan matanya ke ujung koridor itu. Sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sosok itu.

"I-itu, bukan hantukan Onii-sama?" suara Lily bergetar

"Bukan kok." jawab Vash tenang. Malah ada sedikit nada jengkel disuaranya

"La-Lalu apa?" suara Lily agak menenang

"Kau tak perlu tahu." Vash mengeluarkan pistol berkaliber 9mm. "Tutup matamu, Lily." lanjutnya

"Eh?" Lily bingung. Tapi tangan kakaknya sudah menutupi kedua matanya

DOR!

Vash melepaskan tangannya dari mata adiknya. Lily dapat melihat koridor gelap itu lagi. Juga melihat kakaknya yang menyimpan kembali pistolnya.

"Itu apa?" Lily kebingungan

"Kau jadi ke toilet?" Vash tak menghiraukan pertanyaan adiknya.

"E-Eh? I-Iya, jadi."

"Ayo."

* * *

Besoknya, tertulis dihalaman depan koran bahwa Feliciano Vargas ditemukan tak bergerak dan tak berdaya, tanpa busana, dengan sebuah pesan kematian yang berbunyi, pasta... Dan ditemukannya di rumah Vash Zwingli di koridor lantai dua, depan toilet...

* * *

FIN

* * *

A/N: Kali ini bener-bener FIN teman-teman. Maksudnya FIN di chapter ini aja. Masih ada kok chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Kalian bisa request apa yang akan terjadi di chapter depan. Jangan ragu untuk me-review ya.

*~~#[Twilight Prince]#~~*


End file.
